


Millicent and Brendol Hux

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Boot Worship, Crying, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gunplay, Impregnation Kink, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Necrophilia fantasy, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex, brendol will have lots of kinks, cropwhips, i dont remember the word for crying philia, imperial smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: Millicent brought Hux his drink first, but he was deep in conversation with Tarkin. Something about test scores.He never once looked at her, and she realized this whole dream was ridiculous. She would be alone and miserable for the rest of her life and there was nothing that could be done about it.But then, bringing more tea to pour for Tarkin, she felt a hand on the back of her thigh.Brendol Hux is touching me!Her heart pounded, but she was frozen, clueless as to what to do with this information. Hux is touching me!But the tea hadn’t frozen. It flowed over the elegant little teacup, and as it spilled over the table her hand jumped, but instead of pulling the teapot up she had accidentally dumped it onto Tarkin’s lap.He leapt to his feet with a scream, hurrying out of the dining room and causing Brendol Hux to break into laughter that he couldn’t stop.Millicent glanced to him, her love for him amplified by his smile and continuous laugh. His hand left her leg, but their eyes met.
Relationships: Armitage Hux's Mother/Brendol Hux
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Millicent and Brendol Hux

“Hux.” The door slid shut behind him as Kylo Ren stepped through into Armitage Hux’ office. 

Armitage glanced up from the report he was editing. He discarded his eyeglasses as Kylo approached. “What is it? You didn’t send Mitaka to the Medbay again, I hope.” 

“No, nothing like that.” Kylo unmasked himself as he settled into the chair facing Hux’ desk. “Millicent Angoulême was your mother, right?”

“I... didn’t know her surname, I...”

Kylo laid a holodisc on the counter. “I want to give this to you.”

Armitage took the disc, sliding it into his computer. “What is this? Why would it have anything to do with my mother? Ren?”

“It was in a box of miscellaneous records recovered from Arkanis I was going through to sort. Just read it.” Kylo stared at Hux as he opened the file. Silence hung in the air between them during the reading of diary entries.

—

Millicent sat with her small laptop, typing out her schemes. No one had suspected she was behind the sudden illness that had left servers unable to recover before the important dinner party she had so generously volunteered to work.

“It’s the opportunity I’ve dreamt of.” she told Rosalie, another kitchen maid and her most trusted friend. Millie closed her laptop and opened a drawer, eager to show Rosalie the makeup she had bought. She had saved her wages for a long while to afford it.

“That’ll be a lot of wasted credits if you don’t find a man.” Rosalie said, taking the lipstick to look at. “You should go for Tarkin!”

“No way! I want a hot one!”

“Krennic?”

Millicent threw a pillow at her head. “No! Brendol Hux!”

“Oh, right, how could I forget! Ohh Brendol! He’s sooo beautifulll ohh! Brendol Hux Brendol Hux Brendol Huxx! Some day my prince will come! My love!”

“I don’t sound like that!” Millicent uncapped her nail polish, slowly brushing a shimmering purple over her nails. “As if you don’t go on and on with your Tarkin nonsense. Girl, he is like a hundred years older than us. Although, I do see the practicality of it — by the time you’re married, he’ll be dead, and everything will be yours. Brilliant.”

Rosalie scoffed, “I do NOT want him to die! Don’t talk like that!” She shook her head as Millie laughed. “What exactly happened to Arthur? What did you do to him?”

“I have a connection in the infirmary. A lab technician that gave me a sample of a contagion for his tea... Arthur will live, I have no problems with him, but he’ll be in bed long enough to have no chance at serving for the banquet.” The head cook hadn’t suspected a thing when Millicent told her she would love to step in to help out! She had no choice but to allow it with this short notice.

She didn’t have a formal dress to wear. Between the expenses for her new, black dress and heels and makeup she was broke but would be the most beautiful broke girl on Arkanis. Brendol had to notice her. He absolutely had to, and through him she could change her life.

Mrs. Millicent Hux... she was in love with the thought. It made her head light as bliss filled her heart.

“I’m supposed to be off work in the morning. But I’ll cover for you so you won’t be tired in the evening.” Rosalie decided, and Millicent rushed across their room to hug her in gratitude. She told Rosalie, “I’ll come by to give you a break. I want to make Brendol’s bread pudding he likes. The one with the currants and brandy.”

And so Millicent could sleep in the next morning instead of being in the kitchens at 5 prepping vegetables. She came in at noon, working a few hours to prepare the bread pudding and plan other dishes she knew were Brendol’s favorites. 

She spent the rest of the afternoon practicing walking in heels and becoming accustomed to wearing panty hose. By the time she clocked in for the banquet, her feet already hurt.

In the kitchens she pulled the other two servers aside, hissing to them, “Don’t serve Hux! I don’t care how you divide the rest of the table, but I will take care of Hux.”

It was the most terrifying dinner party she could have asked for. Grand Moff Tarkin, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Darth Vader, Commandant Brendol Hux... and some other men she didn’t recognize.

And Thrawn’s lizards? As Millie brought out drinks she noticed the ysalamir wandering about the banquet hall. 

She brought Hux his drink first, but he was deep in conversation with Tarkin. Something about test scores.

He never once looked at her, and she realized this whole dream was ridiculous. She would be alone and miserable for the rest of her life and there was nothing that could be done about it.

But then, bringing more tea to pour for Tarkin, she felt a hand on the back of her thigh.

Hux is touching me.

Her heart pounded, but she was frozen, clueless as to what to do with this information. Hux is touching me!

But the tea hadn’t frozen. It flowed over the elegant little teacup, and as it spilled over the table her hand jumped, but instead of pulling the teapot up she had accidentally dumped it onto Tarkin’s lap.

He leapt to his feet with a scream, hurrying out of the dining room and causing Brendol Hux to break into laughter that he couldn’t stop.

Millicent glanced to him, her love for him amplified by his smile and continuous laugh. His hand left her leg, but their eyes met.

“Should I be afraid?”

This made him laugh harder, grinning. Tarkin really wasn’t someone to cross. When he’d caught his breath Hux said, “I’ll remind him it was an accident.”

Millicent grabbed some napkins, bending over the table to clean up the tea. Then she took Brendol’s wine glass into her hand. “More wine, Sir?”

He nodded and she left, sending a roomba droid in to clean up the tea on the floor as she poured the wine, a variety much stronger than what was being served to the other men.

When she returned the glass to him she also had the other bottle with her to serve to Thrawn, who was seated across from Brendol. She stood at an angle that ensured that should Brendol glance this way he would catch a good view of her breasts as she leaned in to pour the wine.

She smiled when she noted he had indeed.

If the other guests noticed Hux was her priority and she kept lingering around him throughout the night, they didn’t question it, figuring she might also be a student of his.

“Brussel sprouts?” Hux asked when she set the dish down. He knew no one else here would want to even smell them let alone eat them. “They’re my...”

“Your favorite? Yes. I know. I took the liberty of planning the whole menu tonight. A lot of staff have been out sick...”

Brendol smiled. He did love brussel sprouts. 

Millicent added, laying a hand on Brendol’s shoulder, “I wanted to please you...”

His gaze diverted from the brussel sprouts to Millicent, and his hand again found her thigh, slowly caressing over the black panty hose as they looked to each other.

“Then you should know I expect complete obedience.” 

“Yes, Sir,” she said breathlessly. To stand here beside him, acknowledged by him, felt as if it were a dream. Her hand on his shoulder slid down to his bicep, and with a charming smile he asked for her name.

“How wonderful to meet you Millicent.”

Tarkin returned to the table, but Millicent could die happy now. Still, she did break away from Brendol to apologize profusely to Tarkin while moving out of his way.

Tarkin was in a clean uniform now, but looking at him still made Brendol laugh, unfazed by the glares.

“I’m really so immensely sorry...” Millicent told Tarkin about ten times, glanced to Hux and sighed dreamily, then went back to work.

Thrawn poked his fork at a sprout. “Excuse me, what is this?”

“Brussel sprouts?!” Tarkin exclaimed, “Why would anyone want brussel sprouts? What is this ridiculous nonsense, why I never...”

“How dare you! You’re all uncultured.” Brendol declared, thoroughly enjoying his food. As the dinner progressed he was flattered to realize every single dish were indeed his favorite foods.

Tarkin was the most offended everytime something new was brought out, except he didn’t complain or sneer at steak and purple baked potatoes.

Salmon, boiled eggs, and cottage cheese in lemon gelatin went untouched by everyone but Brendol. Even Thrawn’s lizards which had climbed onto the table to look through Vader’s plates wouldn’t touch the jello entree. 

It was then, looking at those lizards, that it dawned on Millie it had been dumb to serve Vader. Of course he wasn’t eating. Oops. Oh well. 

The conversations around the table dissipated when the Emperor stepped in. Uninvited. Fashionably late.

Millie went about bringing Brendol more brussel sprouts. The other servers didn’t come back. Millicent looked to Palpatine, curtsied in silent greeting, then left to return with food for him. She lifted the lizards, carrying them back to Thrawn. It didn’t seem very proper to have them roaming around while the Emperor was here, but after a moment at Thrawn’s feet they were walking around the dining room again anyway.

In the kitchen she didn’t even get to ask about the servers that had vanished when they had been too frightened by Palpatine’s presence. They were weak. Fine, whatever.

When she returned to Brendol he asked to see the wine bottle. “Do you dislike it?” Obviously not, given how many times she’d brought him more of it.

“I love it. Dry and potent.” he answered. She retrieved the bottle so he could look over the label. She hadn’t bothered to share this expensive wine with even the Emperor. She wanted plenty of it for Brendol, so he might associate its pleasure with her.

She topped off his glass and went to serve the bread pudding. Once everyone had their plate of it she came to stand near Brendol again, soaking in his excitement for his favorite dessert.

“Why... are there... raisins in this!” Tarkin glared to Millicent. She just smiled and went back to observing Brendol.

“I’m really glad you like it.”

“It’s perfect. Absolutely.” Hux said.

Tarkin scowled and took his leave. Over the next ten minutes or so many others had cleared out too until it was Vader and Palpatine left on one side, deep in conversation as Palpatine kept salting his brussel sprouts, and Hux eating his dessert while waving goodbye to Thrawn.

“Can I get you some more wine, Commandant?”

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t be able to walk. I’ve had quite enough.” 

Millicent took his glass — helping herself to the rest of it. It was terrible, but his lips had been here! 

“You don’t look old enough to drink.” Brendol remarked.

“I’m not.” She shrugged and finished it anyway. He chuckled at the way the bitter wine had made her cringe.

She collected some plates to take back to the kitchen, and when she returned a few minutes later Vader and Palpatine were gone too. She hurried out to try to catch them — ah! There! “Wait, Lord Vader!” 

Vader turned and when she caught up with him she offered him a to go box of the bread pudding.

He took it from her, faintly smiling behind his mask. “Oh? Thank you. This is. Very thoughtful.”

“Your feet must be killing you.” Hux gestured to the heels when Millie returned. “Why don’t you come sit down a moment?”

“They are, yes.” She pulled back what had been Tarkin’s chair, but Brendol took her wrist into his hand and turned to her, guiding her onto his lap instead.

Oh. Oh dear gods.

“You’ve wanted me for quite some time — haven’t you? I can tell.”

She nodded. How could she deny it? Deny that she would do anything to be his wife? 

But she didn’t know what to say. Soon though she didn’t have to say a word — he closed the distance between them, sealing his lips over hers as he rubbed her thigh and held her against him. 

The kiss was eveything she had dreamt of. His touch was as possessived as she had imagined.

She pressed a hand to his chest as she leaned into the kiss, uncertain what to do but feeling so grateful to be here.

I love you, I love you... Oh, Brendol... 

When he broke the kiss she murmured, “Sir, you are... incredible...”

Hux smirked, nodding in agreement. He thought he was pretty incredible too. 

She initiated the next kiss, feeling brave. When they needed to part as she heard footsteps, he asked as she cleared more of the table off, “Do you know where my office is?” She shook her head no, and he explained the location before he left.

She didn’t sleep that night, too thrilled with her good fortune. Her heart was full.

“Give it a few days before you see him again.” Rosalie advised in the morning. “You don’t want to freak him about by being obsessed with him.”

“I guess.” But it was hard. So hard. “You should write Tarkin a love letter.”

“Tarkin? Was he THERE last night?!” Rosalie asked.

“Yes! And Thrawn. And Vader. And everyone else. It was crazy. I spilled tea all over Tarkin, so if I go missing and found dead, that’s why. Tell Hux I love him!”

A few days later Millie showed up to Brendol’s office, firstly stepping into his secretary’s area. “Hello, is... Commandant Hux available?”

The secretary nodded, permitting her to cross to the doorway she gestured to.

Millie past through, smiling radiantly to Hux as she placed a box of cinnamon beets on his desk. “Good morning!”

“Millicent! What is this...” he pulled the lid off and exclaimed, “Oh! Wonderful, thank you.” He closed it and looked her over. “You look beautiful, my dear. I’m so glad you stopped by. Have a seat.”

She sat down across from his desk, so happy to listen to him speak as he worked. She didn’t know what he was talking about, but she was attentive all the same, hanging onto every word.

He enjoyed his career, even if he was very busy, was what she gathered from it. 

“I have a class I’ve got to head out for. Could I get you to make me turnip greens tomorrow?” Brendol asked as he stood, pulling his coat on. 

“With cornbread?” Millie asked, rising and coming to stand close to him.

“Yes! That would be great.” he said. They figured out the time for her to bring it by, and he took a moment to kiss her.

Falling into bliss with him, she embraced Brendol as he slipped his tongue past her lips. Opening her mouth to him, she worked to deepen the kiss. For a long while she stood there with him, until he really did need to get to class.

For the rest of the week she prepared his lunch, and then she was invited to cook dinner over the weekend. She was of course incredibly honored to be in his home. Their dinner together was pleasant.

The roasted radishes rivalled his love for brussel sproats, Brendol decided, and the stewet beef entree was flawless.

“What’s in this?”

“Onions, wine, parsley, hyysop, cinnamon, cloves, mace, sandalwood, vinegar, currants.”

“Do you know how to make artichokes?” he wondered.

“I haven’t but I could. No one’s ever told me to. There is a recipe for it I can find for you. I think it had cinnamon, ginger, and vinegar?” 

“That sounds fantastic, my dear.”

“I really enjoy cooking for you, Sir.” That was the understatement of the century. 

The after dinner kisses were more vigorous than in his office. She laid with him on the couch, and as they pressed closer to each other he licked into her mouth and she tasted his brandy.

When they move to the bedroom Brendol crowded her against a wall, unzipping and peeling her dress off her shoulders and down her chest, trailing kisses down her neck as he grasped perfectly full, pale breasts. “You have the best damn tits I’ve seen in my life,” he remarked huskily before licking over one.

She hated that word, its coarse vulgarity. Fear was taking root in her heart, heat spreading through her head. This was too much. This was unnecessary. She didn’t like this at all.

She slipped away from him, folding her arms over her chest as she turned away, reaching for fabric to bring back over her arms —

Brendol grabbed onto her shoulder, swinging her back to pin to the wall, kissing her deeply as she failed to make any progress in pushing him away. She kept turning her face, trying to break away, getting out a few words every few seconds pleading him to stop. She heard the swishing click of a pocket knife opening, and she screamed as he carved a messy incision over her hip as a punishment for her struggle coupled with a way to quickly discard her panties.

A moment later as the fright shined wetly in her eyes he had shoved her to the bed, and when she scrambled away he dragged her back to him and struck her face. 

Now openly sobbing beneath him, she begged between breaths, “This... isn’t... right... please, Brendol, don’t...”

She managed to fall out of bed,promptly returning to her feet. She couldn’t get very far before Brendol forced her back.

The fear rushed more blood to his cock. Straddling Millicent, Brendol grasped a handful of hair, pulling to make her turn her face to look to him. “Don’t make me! Don’t make me,” she begged desperarely, “Please, you’re, you’re not my husband, don’t make me... B-Bren, Brendol... I could be anything you want. I. Want to be. Your wife: your cook, your seamstress, your housekeeper, your —“

Brendol turned her over onto her stomach, shoving his cock cruelly into her while lifting her hips as he said into her ear, “But I want you to be my whore.”

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. As she wept, he further tormented her by messing with that cut on her hip, working it open while he fucked her, delighting in that tight heat and in her hopeless resignation. For Millicent there was only pain and shame.

When she stopped crying, he stopped pressing into the worsened wound. 

More harsh thrusts filled her, and when he withdrew it was only long enough to flip her onto her back.

He held her thighs apart, yet she spread them wider in an expression of submission. “Good girl.” He kissed her lips for this as he sheathed himself again.

Although tears streaked her face, she remained silent as he used her. She didn’t know how long sex took, but maybe he would be done soon. She had to be brave and cooperate... that knife was remaining in the back of her mind.

She lifted her pelvic floor and a low moan fell from his mouth over her lips from the heavenly squeeze. He praised her in soft words, “Yes, that’s... perfect... ahh...” while he drew back to press back in, rolling his hips and continuing to move against her. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder, sinking deeper into her tight core.

His thrusts became harder again, and she gasped out as that searing pain flared again. She clapped a hand over her mouth, focusing on constraining the sobs that wanted out. She closed her eyes until the worst of the pain settled down, and when they opened she could see her blood on his thick cock before he drove it into her again.

“It hurts... it really hurts...”

“It’s supposed to, baby girl.”

She closed her eyes, and her breath hitched when she felt metal on her lips, eyes suddenly wide open. “B-Bren-Brendol,” her voice pitched higher in terror as she pressed her head farther into the pillow, trying to make space between herself and the pocket knife.

“You owe me an apology. I could make this hurt so much more, Millicent, don’t you know that?” He dragged the blade down her chin, her neck, her chest, with just enough pressure to leave behind a fine white line. It would take so little to split the skin instead.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, trembling beneath him and gasping for breath. “I’m sorry!” Then she was sobbing again, terrified of the cold blade and the man wielding it. “Please don’t, please, Sir!” she cried out, but the blade pressed harder across her breast, blood beginning to fill the space left behind when Brendol lifted it away. The pain was immediate, and as she wept he filled her with semen.

After slipping out he pressed two fingers in, and he next lifted them to her lips, pressing past her teeth, needing her to taste him as he traced his tongue over the slice in her breast. 

When he left the bed to have a shower she stayed there, pulling blankets up and listening to the water. Not a word was said between them for the rest of the night.

When she woke she turned onto the opposite side to look at Brendol. The early light illuminated his hair while most of the room was still drenched in darkness. A painful truth became clear to her as she watched him... she still loved him.

As she approached the door he spoke up, and she stopped in the doorway without glancing back. “Do you understand your place now?”

Silence hung between them for several seconds. Then, quietly she answered, “Yes, Sir.” 

“Come show me.”

She turned to see him sitting at the edge of the bed, cock in hand. The dread filled her, but she approached him.

“On your knees.” he instructed.

“I don’t know... what to...”

She sunk down between his legs and he said, “You’ll learn. I don’t expect your first time sucking cock to be excellent.” Brendol gave her a pillow for her knees.

“You look good like this.” he said as she touched her lips to the center of shaft a moment after taking several seconds to languidly touch him, shame coloring her face red. The first stroke of her tongue up his length was the most embarrassing. She hated this, but it became marginally less terrible once she had gotten past the first contact.

But why did doing this even exist? This was disgusting.

Then his hand grasping her long hair to pull her closer was some sort of consolation. The other hand was at her jaw, manuevering her to take it as he guiding his cock into her mouth.

Yes, this was definitely horrible. It hurt to keep her mouth open like this.

But the way he sighed as he crammed it in...

Brendol allowed her to draw back. Glancing up to him she worked more past her lips and pressed her hands to his thighs. 

He appreciated the effort, especially when she began to properly suck. “Yes, better... Good girl...”

With a roll of his hips he held her in place again, but when she started coughing he didn’t let up. He fucked harder into her throat and moaned over her sounds of desperation. 

It was better when he was in control. He supposed he didn’t have enough patience after all for her slow softness.

She was crying, choking, suffering.

“Shh, Millie...” But the truth of it was her distress added something irreplacable to his pleasure.

But then his hands left her. “Finish this. I know you can.”

Gasping and rubbing her eyes, she sat back at his feet, hands trembling. Brendol pumped his cock as she tried to catch her breath.

She slowly returned to her knees. Glancing up to him, he smiled. This smile ignited her heart, bringing her the motivation to get through this. 

She took as much of his length as she could manage on her own, sliding back and down and back with an ardant ferver, a new hunger, a show of devotion...

When she started to gag again she used a hand to stimulate what she couldn’t accomodate, as the other hand caressed Brendol’s thigh.

Sucking along his shaft, her heart melted at the beauty of the moan that slipped past Brendol’s lips.

Soon he swore in delight, and when Millie had her first taste of semen she scrambled back.

This was, apparently, the very wrong thing to do, but she would never know why.

Why he promptly joined her on the floor, struck her already very sore face, and shoved his cock down her throat again. This all happened in a great hurry to force her to swallow the remainder of his semen.

Afterward she stood, telling him as she fought back the sob that wanted to burst from her chest, “You didn’t have to hit me!” She rubbed her eyes, taking several steps to back away from him.

Then she turned away, leaving the bedroom as she heard him reply, “You’ll be well disciplined soon.”

In the kitchen she did take a moment to cry. Maybe if she got it out she would be okay. 

Millicent got her shoes and coat on, and once she calmed down she had gotten so close to leaving. She approached the door but hesitated. She stepped back to the counter, opened a cabinet, and went about brewing Brendol’s caf for him instead.

Then she began cleaning up from their dinner last night. 

Brendol stepped in as she was working on the dishes, and he didn’t say a word as he poured his caf and sat at the table, lighting a cigarette and reading the news on his datapad. Acting as though everything that had happened was normal and there was no reason they couldn’t have a peaceful morning.

He’s a psychopath, Millicent did realize. Her heart was crushed, but she stayed. She didn’t know how to stop loving him. 

When she neared the completion of the dishes, she quietly broke the silence without looking at him. “What do you like for breakfast?”

“I don’t care for breakfast. Caf and cigarettes.”

“I don’t like breakfast foods either.” She couldn’t drink black caf like him, but she did fill a kettle. She’d have some tea. “Would you... help me call in to work?” she asked a few minutes later. She was late anyway, and what would she say about the bruises on her face? She was afraid to go see what color they were.

“Sure. If you clean the other rooms today.” he told her before he looked up the number to call. “Good morning, this is Commandant Hux. I wanted to let you know Millicent won’t be in today. She’s come down with an illness, I’ve been told, and the infirmary hasn’t released her. Yes. Of course. You’re welcome. Good day.”

“Thank you.” Millicent said, coming to sit by him now while he was getting his boots on.

“No problem. Don’t consider it a day off.” he reminded her.

“Yes, Sir. What do you want for dinner?”

“Suprise me.” Brendol pulled his coat on, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before he departed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr! My name there is also disheveleddarkness. I’d love to talk to you about kinky plans for the next chapter.


End file.
